Rien qu'un souvenir
by LonelyD
Summary: Après la mascarade qu'a été son mariage, Mickey n'est pas sûr que Ian revienne. Il n'est pas sûr non plus de vouloir garder le souvenir de leur relation. Quoique ... / Entre 3x11 et 3x12, GALLAVICH évoqué.


Fandom : Shameless US.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de Paul Abbott.

Pairing : Ian/Mickey.

Rating : T, pour l'évocation de violences physiques dans le cadre familial, de viols incestueux et le langage de Mickey ( dont quelques propos homophobes ).

Genre : Angst ( on va dire ça comme ça ).

Note : Nouvelle sur ce fandom, je n'ai pas pu résister au pairing Ian/Mickey ( et avec la saison 5 qui arrive ... ). J'ai eu envie de m'immiscer dans la tête de Mickey et de parler de cette photo de Ian qu'on voit dans les épisodes 4x01 et 4x07. Il n'y a pas de fil conducteur, ce ne sont que quelques pensées jetées comme ça. La narration se déroule entre les épisodes 3x11 et 3x12, juste après le mariage de Mickey et avant le départ de Ian. Tout est du point-de-vue de Mickey, Ian n'est même pas présent dans le texte, Mandy y fait une apparition furtive. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir totalement respecté le personnage de Mickey et son langage, mais j'ai fait au mieux. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

><p>Le bonheur n'avait jamais été qu'un concept abstrait chez les Milkovich. Pour commencer il y avait eu la mère de Mickey qui quand elle n'était pas trop dans les vapes, sa tasse à vin dans une main, une mentholée dans l'autre pour essayer de dissimuler son haleine alcoolisée, expliquait à Mickey que des fils de bon à rien ne pourraient jamais être que des bons à rien. Mickey n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs de sa mère, mais il l'évitait assez souvent quand elle avait sa tasse à vin à portée de main. Elle ne lui faisait que des reproches dans ces moments là. Elle l'appelait Iggy, Tony ou Terry et regrettait d'avoir choisi le mauvais garçon au lycée, d'être tombée enceinte aussi vite et d'avoir à élever trop de gamins ingrats. Quand elle se barrait, à peu près une fois par semestre pour visiter son cousin Ron, ça mettait Terry dans des colères noires. Il s'en prenait au choix à ses fils ou à Mandy. Mickey rasait les murs, mais parfois ça ne suffisait pas et il rencontrait au derrière d'un couloir la semelle de la botte de son père. La mère de Mickey finissait par revenir quelques jours après, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la cuisine et venaient titiller les narines de Mickey, sa chambre et ses vêtements étaient lavés et rangés et la tasse à vin restait au placard. Mais ça ne durait que deux ou trois semaines, un mois tout au plus, avant que les phalanges de Terry ne rencontre de nouveau les pommettes aiguisées de son épouse.<p>

Après la mort de Madame Milkovich, Mickey rasa encore plus les murs. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était inutile. Terry n'en avait plus qu'après Mandy. C'est à peu près à cette époque là que Mandy se mit à se maquiller. C'est aussi à peu près à cette époque que Mickey surprit Terry et ses bruits de porc dans la chambre de Mandy.

Mais Mickey avait appris à ne rien dire à Terry. Il recevait les coups et les acceptait sans broncher. Ça lui apprenait la vie et à user de ses poings, puis lui et toute sa fratrie méritaient sans doute le salaud de père qui les accueillait sous son toit.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de glisser quelques laxatifs dans les bouteilles de Terry et de se réjouir de l'entendre chier ses boyaux à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de Mandy.

Dans toute son existence, il n'y avait, en fait, pas grand chose qui mérite d'être rappelé. Il n'avait pas été un élève brillant, il ne l'était pas plus dans les affaires familiales. Il n'avait aucun souvenir auquel il tienne particulièrement, pas même quelques beuveries. Il avait juste subi.

Jusqu'à ce que les stupides yeux de chiot apeuré de Gallagher croise son chemin.

Le gosse s'était rué dans sa chambre en réclamant le flingue de Kash et l'avait surpris dans son sommeil. C'était suicidaire, quoique courageux, à l'époque. Mais Gallagher l'avait baisé si fort qu'il avait tout oublié, les menaces, le flingue et . Les choses ne lui avaient jamais parues si claires qu'à ce moment là.

Le sexe entre hommes ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème – s'il était possible d'y prendre tant de plaisir, ça ne pouvait être aussi mal que ce que Terry lui faisait croire. La queue de Ian n'était pas la première à le faire grimper au rideau, mais il devait reconnaître que ce gosse était de loin le meilleur coup qu'il ait connu. En revanche aller jusqu'à parler d'amour ... L'amour c'est pour les gonzesses et les pédales et lui n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Mais tous les efforts qu'il avait mis en oeuvre pour reléguer dans un coin obscur et crade du muscle qui lui servait de cerveau tout ce qui concernait Gallagher étaient plutôt sacrément vains. Il entendait toujours le rire sarcastique de Ian quand il se foutait de lui, sa voix tremblante à puer la peur à chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait. Mickey voyait les yeux de Ian le scruter comme s'il était une putain d'énigme et chacune des tâches de rousseur qui ornaient le visage du rouquin. Il sentait même encore la douleur qui lui tordait les tripes à chaque fois qu'il croisait Ian en compagnie d'un autre type et même s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir décrire ce qu'était exactement cette douleur, il pouvait affirmer sans trop de problème que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait bouffé la veille. Tout était plutôt simple avec Gallagher, que ce soit dans le meilleur et dans le pire, et c'était peut-être ce qui lui plaisait.

Tout ça lui semblait pourtant appartenir à un passé lointain depuis qu'on lui avait foutu une putain de corde au cou. Cet abruti de Gallagher avait essayé de le mettre dos au mur. Que Terry lui balance des ultimatums, c'était concevable, Mickey n'avait de toute façon d'autre choix que de lui obéir, question de vie ou de mort. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas ce qui autorisait Gallagher à faire de même. Les quelques baises qu'ils avaient partagées, même les deux ou trois baisers que Mickey lui avait accordés, ne lui donnaient aucun droit. Mickey n'avait jamais été sa pute.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance au final. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gallagher lui faisait son cinéma. Quand Ian se serait calmé, il finirait par revenir, la queue pendante entre les jambes, ses tâches de rousseur toujours plus brillantes autour du nez et lui balancerait quelques excuses que Mickey ne prendrait même pas la peine d'écouter. Il n'avait rien à faire de tous ses remords. Il n'avait pas à lui en vouloir – ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait autre chose que quelques parties de jambes en l'air entre eux.

Ca, ce n'était qu'à condition que Ian revienne. Depuis ce mariage à la con qu'il n'avait osé refuser à Terry, il ne l'avait pas croisé. Il ne l'avait pas même entendu parler de lui. S'il ne se pointait plus, il se l'était promis, Mickey n'irait pas lui courir après. Gallagher n'était rien qu'un pédé de rouquin au milieu des milliers encore sur le marché.

Gallagher ne lui manquerait pas.

Pourtant, il ne savait trop comment c'était arrivé, cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il restait planté, à prendre racine comme un arbre, devant la chambre ouverte de Mandy. Il fixait les dizaines de photos suspendues sur tout un pan du mur de sa sœur. Certaines représentaient des filles que Mickey connaissait à peine, même des filles qu'il n'avait jamais vues. De plus anciennes montraient Ian l'enlaçant, tous les deux riant, d'autres sur lesquelles Mandy tenait Ian, un bras autour de son cou, grimaçant, les faisant paraître plus stupides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Mais ce n'était aucune de toutes ces photos qui attira son attention. Au milieu de ce raz-de-marée d'expressions humaines, le visage de Ian lui parut être une évidence, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. D'un doigt d'honneur Ian envoyait se faire voir le photographe derrière l'objectif – sans doute défoncé à en juger par la qualité douteuse de l'image – et le reste du monde. Il portait un débardeur bleu et un bonnet de la même couleur qui justifiait définitivement que Mickey le qualifie de tête de bite.

Il n'y avait apparemment aucune raison pour que son regard se tourne sur cette photo plutôt qu'une autre, mais Mickey ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qu'il chassa rapidement avec une clope qu'il fourra dans son bec.

Ian n'était rien qu'un type qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir de temps en temps, puis plus régulièrement, parce que c'était simple. Il n'avait jamais été son copain et ils ne finiraient jamais ensemble.

Mickey jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur les photos de sa sœur. À y regarder de plus près, Ian portait ce petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait.

Mickey détourna le regard. Le sourire de Ian, le nombre de tâches de rousseur sur sa sale petite gueule ou le goût de ses lèvres – entre menthe et tabac – n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance s'il ne revenait pas.

Une idée stupide lui traversa l'esprit.

Prendre cette photo n'aurait rien de gay. Ce ne serait qu'un souvenir pour toutes leurs baises – si Mickey fermait les yeux et qu'il y pensait très fort, il pouvait encore le sentir en lui quand il soulevait la première nana qu'il se sentait obligé de se faire. Ce ne serait qu'un souvenir qui, même s'il s'était efforcé de repousser loin, très loin dans un coin de sa tête, resterait gravé en lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme les marques sur son corps de tous les coups donnés par Terry ou le tatouage raté sur son abdomen, même pas correctement orthographié, qu'il avait fait faire suite à une vieille beuverie dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, hormis l'horreur sur son ventre. S'il conservait une photo de Ian, ce ne serait rien de plus qu'un souvenir.

Puis, s'il prenait la photo, Mandy ne remarquerait rien

« Merde » il laissa échapper dans un souffle.

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa sœur et attrapa la photo de Ian. Il la glissa sous son t-shirt. Personne n'était à la maison, personne ne verrait rien de tout cela.

Mickey ressortit aussitôt.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua. Il sursauta, mais ce n'était pas Terry qui rentrait. Ce n'était que Mandy qui avait sans doute fini sa journée de cours. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, son sac sur le dos, et le fixa, les sourcils froncés et ce léger affaissement sur ses deux lèvres qu'elle affichait quand elle était contrariée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu devrais pas être en train de te faire je sais pas quel taudis, je sais pas où ?

- Va te faire voir. Je me tiens où je veux dans ma putain de maison.

- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? Si t'as essayé de me voler, j'te le ferais regretter.

- Te voler quoi ? Ton maquillage ? J'ai une tête à faire le trottoir ?

- Connard » Mandy répliqua en haussant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le dépassa sans oublier de lui donner un coup d'épaule et entra dans sa chambre. Après un bref regard, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, étonnée.

« Quoi ? » Mickey demanda.

Il valait mieux jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Mandy n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

« Rien » elle lâcha avant de se retourner.

Mandy avait peut-être vu, elle avait peut-être compris, mais elle n'en dirait rien et si elle disait quelque chose, Mickey n'aurait aucun problème à tout nier en bloc.

Il lui lança un « pétasse » pour la forme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il évita au passage le miroir.

Personne ne devait savoir, pas même lui.

Ranger cette photo dans sa chambre, où Svetlana avait foutu son nez et ses fringues un peu partout, n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

Mickey attrapa un magazine que personne ne lirait jamais et y glissa la photo.

Il n'y laissa pas un dernier regard.

Ce n'était rien qu'une simple image, une photo à la con d'un type avec qui il avait pris du plaisir. Ce ne serait qu'un souvenir, rien d'autre que la trace d'un souvenir que ce petit con de Ian Gallagher avait laissé sur la misérable vie de Mickey.


End file.
